


The Baby's Breath Brood

by piccalily0510



Category: Original Work
Genre: Baby's Breath, Mind/Mood Altering Substances, Prompt Fic, Underage Substance Use, Witches, Wizards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:45:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piccalily0510/pseuds/piccalily0510
Summary: Prompt:  What happens when a witch/wizard accidentally gets high?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, so all mistakes are my own. This fic will probably grow over time, but this is what I have for now. My inspiration for the "alternate universe" is drawn partially from the C.S. Lewis book, "Out of the Silent Planet."

You know, wizarding school isn’t all it’s cracked up to be... but you still get to learn the basics of being witch or wizard. I don’t really remember much of this past year, as life got sorta crazy this semester. My name is Mithra Dragoncape and this is the story of the Baby’s Breath Brood and our adventures during our fourth year of wizarding school. 

The majority of your day, as a witch or wizard in school, is spent either in class or studying—not too different from ordinary children. Except that we study Dragonology, Potion-making, Dueling, and Flying! Your first year is awesome because you don’t know what to expect, but you know that you are allowed to use your abilities for the first time! By your fourth year though, things start to get a bit drab. 

I don’t care about the Great Dragon War of the 12th Century!! I just wanna go out and explore the world and live a little! 

So, my friends and I decided to start the BBB (Baby’s Breath Brood) and go out and live a little. We knew enough about herbology to know which plants were good and which were poisonous, but we knew little of the effects of ingesting such plants. 

We figured that we would start simple. We lit some firm crabgrass on fire and inhaled its smoke. We didn’t get much of a buzz from that, but we at least were beginning to understand the basics of rolling a joint. After crabgrass we tried dandelions and other normal weeds, but to no avail. 

We just couldn’t figure out how what we needed to smoke in order to escape from the boring lives we felt we were leading. 

Well, all we had to do was ask apparently, as one day we succeeded in escaping our lives... Literally! 

We had exhausted most the plants which we knew were unlikely to poison us when my friend Charon suggested we try Baby’s Breath. Since we hadn’t had much luck so far, we decided to give it a go. Boy was that an adventure! 

We cut up the Baby’s Breath and rolled ourselves a few joints, all the while expecting another failure. We couldn’t have been more wrong. 

As we lit the joints, the smoke that rose from them were bright purple and smelled like heaven! We all ended up closing our eyes in ecstasy from the scent alone. We all quickly counted down and simultaneously took a drag. 

Next thing we knew; we woke up in an alternate universe! We looked around and all we could see was purple... purple mountains, purple trees, even purple grass! We didn’t know what had happened, but it was a change from our ordinary wizarding lives so, after we had recovered from the shock, we set out on our adventure. 

The sky happened to be orange and all of the “celestial objects” seemed to be glowing blue and green! The air smelled exactly like the scent of Baby’s Breath smoke and the breeze was warm instead of chilly. We didn’t really know where to begin or what would happen as we explored this new world. 

We started off in the direction that we thought was the West, but considering the vast differences between this world and the Earth, very well could have been Northeast! We walked for what must have been twenty miles before we came upon some strange plants. They were seemingly a mix of palm trees, bushes, and oak trees—but in a baby blue color. 

Looking back on the experience, I probably should have realized that we were majorly tripping out, but in the moment we were just all amazed. It looked like a page right out of those “Dr. Seuss” books everyone used to be so crazy about. 

We felt lighter in this universe and couldn’t see anything wrong with staying on this strange planet. In fact, after a few hours, when we started to feel like we were fading, we took another drag off of our Baby’s Breath joints to stay in that world. 

Soon, though, we realized we didn’t have any supplies with us, so we decided to just let the drug wear off until we could grab camping equipment. 

Swearing to try again in a few days, we drifted into unconsciousness as the Baby’s Breath worked its way out of our system. 

When we woke up the next morning, we were safely tucked into our beds, as if it had all been a dream. However, we all had the same wacky dream and knew the same details... so it had to be real! 

On our way to classes, we saw that a section of the grounds had been blocked off, and there were hazard and investigation signs all around. We also found that students were giving us strange looks as we walked around the school grounds. When we got to class, we were escorted to the front-center of the class and were subjected to all sorts of drug tests and questioning, as we had been found passed out on the ground lying in a circle around a strange symbol. It turns out that when we were “exploring” the new universe we assumed we had landed in, all of our actions were mirrored in the actual real world! 

That must have meant that we hadn’t actually gone anywhere... or had we?


End file.
